Percy Jackson Rise of Iron
by UrbanestSatyr40
Summary: When Percy is banished to tartarus what will he fined. When the world faces a new treat will Percy answer the call or will he give up on the ones the banished him and leave them to there fate.
1. End of an era

"Don't get so excited, Jackson," he said, and I realized he was saying my name correctly. "I still plan on making your life miserable."

I couldn't help smiling. "Naturally."

"Just so we understand each other." He turned and began repairing his grapevine throne, which had been singed by fire.

Grover stayed at my side. From time to time he would break down in tears. "So many nature spirits dead, Percy. So many."

I put my arm around his shoulders and gave him a rag to blow his nose. "You did a great job, G-man. We will come back from this. We'll plant new trees. We'll clean up the parks. Your friends will be reincarnated into a better world."

He sniffled dejectedly. "I . . . I suppose. But it was hard enough to rally them before. I'm still an outcast. I could barely get anyone to listen to me about Pan. Now will they ever listen to me again? I led them into a slaughter."

"They will listen," I promised. "Because you care about them. You care about the Wild more than anyone."

He tried for a smile. "Thanks, Percy. I hope . . . I hope you know I'm really proud to be your friend."

I patted his arm. "Luke was right about one thing, G-man. You're the bravest satyr I ever met."

He blushed, but before he could say anything, conch horns blew. The army of Poseidon marched into the throne room.

"Percy!" Tyson yelled. He charged toward me with his arms open. Fortunately he'd shrunk back to normal size, so his hug was like getting hit by a tractor, not the entire farm.

"You are not dead!" he said.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Amazing, huh?"

He clapped his hands and laughed happily. "I am not dead either. Yay! We chained Typhon. It was fun!"

Behind him, fifty other armored Cyclopes laughed and nodded and gave each other high fives.

"Tyson led us," one rumbled. "He is brave!"

"Bravest of the Cyclopes!" another bellowed.

Tyson blushed. "Was nothing."

"I saw you!" I said. "You were incredible!"

I thought poor Grover would pass out. He's deathly afraid of Cyclopes. But he steeled his nerves and said, "Yes. Um . . . three cheers for Tyson!"

"YAAARRRRR!" the Cyclopes roared.

"Please don't eat me," Grover muttered, but I don't think anyone heard him.

The conch horns blasted again. The Cyclopes parted, and my father strode into the throne room in his battle armor, his trident glowing in his hands.

"Tyson!" he roared. "Well done, my son. And Percy—" His face turned stern. He wagged his finger at me, and for a second I was afraid he was going to zap me. "I even forgive you for sitting on my throne. You have saved Olympus!"

He held out his arms and gave me a hug. I realized, a little embarrassed, that I'd never actually hugged my dad before. He was warm—like a regular human—and he smelled of a salty beach and fresh sea air.

When he pulled away, he smiled kindly at me. I felt so good, I'll admit I teared up a little. I guess until that moment I hadn't allowed myself to realize just how terrified I had been the last few days.

"Dad—"

"Shhh," he said. "No hero is above fear, Percy. And you have risen above every hero. Not even Hercules—"

"POSEIDON!" a voice roared.

Zeus had taken his throne. He glared across the room at my dad while all the other gods filed in and took their seats. Even Hades was present, sitting on a simple stone guest chair at the foot of the hearth. Nico sat cross-legged on the ground at his dad's feet.

"Well, Poseidon?" Zeus grumped. "Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

I thought Poseidon was going to get mad, but he just looked at me and winked. "I would be honored, Lord Zeus."

I guess miracles do happen. Poseidon strode over to his fishing seat, and the Olympian Council convened.

While Zeus was talking—some long speech about the bravery of the gods, etc.—Annabeth walked in and stood next to me. She looked good for someone who'd recently passed out.

"Miss much?" she whispered.

"Nobody's planning to kill us, so far," I whispered back.

"First time today."

I cracked up, but Grover nudged me because Hera was giving us a dirty look.

"As for my brothers," Zeus said, "we are thankful"—he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out—"erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."

The lord of the dead nodded. He had a smug look on his face, but I figure he'd earned the right. He patted his son Nico on the shoulders, and Nico looked happier than I'd ever seen him.

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smoldering, "we must . . . um . . . thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said. "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled. "Without whom . . . it would've been difficult—"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked innocently.

"Impossible," Zeus said. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."

The gods murmured agreement and pounded their weapons in approval.

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, "only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well—even if there are a few dents in my throne."

He called Thalia forward first, since she was his daughter, and promised her help in filling the Hunters' ranks.

Artemis smiled. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."

She glared pointedly at Hades.

He shrugged. "Probably."

Artemis glared at him some more.

"Okay," Hades grumbled. "I'll streamline their application process."

Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you, my lady." She bowed to the gods, even Hades, and then limped over to stand by Artemis's side.

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus called. Tyson looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council, and Zeus grunted.

"Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus muttered. "Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new . . . um . . . what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"Stick!" Tyson said, showing his broken club.

"Very well," Zeus said. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."

"Hooray!" Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered and pounded him on the back as he rejoined them.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Dionysus called.

Grover came forward nervously.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Grover collapsed on the spot.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, as several naiads came forward to help Grover. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling."

"FOOOOOD," Grover moaned, as the nature spirits carried him away.

I figured he'd be okay. He would wake up as a lord of the Wild with a bunch of beautiful naiads taking care of him. Life could be worse.

Athena called, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth squeezed my arm, then walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is . . . well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My . . . my lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You are an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean . . . I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and—"

"All right!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

Annabeth rose in a trance and walked back toward me.

"Way to go," I told her, grinning.

For once she was at a loss for words. "I'll . . . I'll have to start planning . . . Drafting paper, and, um, pencils—"

"PERCY JACKSON!" Zeus announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me—all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. I walked into the middle of the throne room. First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"You have done well in your victory over kronos however you are to powerful. You pose a treat to Olympus and for this you shall be banished to Tartarus for all of eternity."

The ground cracked opening up the void down as I feel I heard Annabeth and my farther shouted my name. But they could not help me no one could. I belonged to the pit.


	2. Tartarus

Chapter 2

As I fell I thought of all the people I would never see again mum, dad, Tyson my little brother, Grove my best friend, all the other campers and Annabeth. Gods Annabeth it hit me that I would never see her again they was always something between us but I should have said something well life is too late for regrets now. I fell for what felt like hours the wind wiped past me and I could not even here my own voice. My vision slowly cleared I could see a cavern know as I well out of the tunnel it was many miles across is diameter. And so this is how I was going to die falling into Tartarus so much for a hero's death.

No I will not die if Zeus thinks I will just give up and die I will not for I am Percy Jackson son of Presidion and I will not die this day. As I fell I saw the Acheron it was a river and that was all needed. Willed the river to catch me and it did. So even in Tartarus I could control the rivers hu who figured. Then it hit me the Acheron the river of woe. How Annabeth would laugh at that if I take riptide and kill my self maybe I will see her again why am I even fight it I should give up now it would be some much easier.

No that was that caused river speaking I will not give in I will do anything I can to see my friends again but I will not give up and die. What would they say if they ever saw me again? As I clambered out of the river I got my first proper look at Tartarus and well it was not pretty. Who knew it the home of monsters and the literal hell was a barren waste land. I looked at what I had my trusty sword riptide and my cloths I was in. well this is going to be fun. The very air was toxic to me it seems the curses of Achilles will not help me here. What had Nico said about the underworld about the Phlegethon and how it keeps the people who drink it alive. So now to fine the Phlegethon the river of fire in a place where everything wants to kill me. This should be fun.

The trip to the Phlegethon was relativity uneventful. I did however get to see a hellhound rip a cyclops to we dust. The hellhound was massive it make Mrs O'Leary look like a puppy. I hope Tyson is looking after her. After taking a wide birth around the hellhound I managed to get to the Phlegethon. I nearly collapsed from ejection as I got to the shore of the Phlegethon. As I cupped my hand and tried to scope up the fire had shot back as a deep burning pain rippled down my arm. I should all most hear Annabeth laughing at me saying" it's the river of fire what did you expect." Gods I miss Annabeth.

My second attempt of drinking from the river was on a hold I lot more successful. I knew of the pain I was about to injure and this time I did not back way. As I drank the water it took every muscle in my body to stop me toughing up my throat felt like it was on fire my mussels contracted leaving me motionless.

The next however long time is hard to judge in Tartarus it's just the same red sky. Is it a sky? It's not a sky it's underground. The roof? With the passions air and charred ground. I did not do a lot just walking around never straying far from the river. It did not take me long to start to lose my mind. I would often talk to Luke my old enemy he would say.

"You should have joined me we could have ruled the world. You could have anything that you wanted but no you sided with the gods. The same gods the banished you here. Look here. Look where you are. This is not the place for a hero this is the place of evil. Use it you the power here. Create an army use them to tear down the gods and there lies. Take your vengeance. TAKE IT!

At first I told him very nicely to f off he was not here he was just in my head. But then slowly at first I started to listen to him. How dare Zeus cast me here I had saved his ass as he did what nothing. Then Zeus had tried to kill me. After all I had done for him he was going to pay. My farther told me the sea does not like to be contained well then Zeus let's see how well you can contain me.

This is how it came to pass that I was standing at the very end of Tartarus looking down into the void bellow. The void would be where I start my vengeance for it is from this void Chaos crawled from it was the very start of creation and it seemed like a fitting pace to start. And then well then I felt a cold breath down my back and fear gripped me. I was not Percy Jackson a was a little kid lost, alone, helpless in the night.

"Little boy" Nyx whispered in my ear her voice sounded empty and vast like the very night itself. "You want power don't you."

"What do you want" probably not the best reply one of the most power beings but I was pissed off all right.

"I want what you want. I want you to strike down the gods. They care nothing for you or anyone under there rule. Let me help you. Let me show you. Let me make you powerful. Let me make you my champion." It was a tempting offer but I only want to see Zeus fall not the other members of my family. So I told her in the nicest my possible "not a cat in hells chance now piss off"

Rule of thumb don't tell a primordial god to piss of its got good for you health or other general wellbeing. I was grabbed by the scruff of my neck and I got my first look at the primordial goddess of the night while being suspended over the void. She had long white hair that looked like a spiders web flowing down her. Sum sort of face mask so you could not see above her purple lips and dressed in a well a dress make of night its self it shifted as she spoke it was the most scariest piece of clothing. But it is what she said the scared me the most. "then you will fall you are one of the seven who could have saved the world from Gaia but now it will fall along with your precious gods"

Then she dropped me and I fell into the void the untempered schism. Can people stop dropping me down holes I thought as my body was ripped apart by the void." I'm sorry"

Third person pov

The man saw Percy fall dropped by Nyx. Lucky for Percy the man decided to save Percy to make him his champion. To rise from the ashes with fire and blood are save the world while destroying the ones who threaten it.


	3. Training

Chapter 3

I woke and I was not dead. As stupide as that sounds its rather shocking as I did. The room well it was small with the bed that I was lying on in the corner with a plastic chair that looked like it came from ikea opposite me a door that was it. That's when I heard a chough a saw a man standing in the corner. He was tall about 6 foot 4 with messy brown hair, his eyes thought where what shocked be they were a mixture of purple and black but they reminded me of Chiron like they had seen everything. They looked too old to be in what looked like a 20 year old. His cloths were what you would expect for a normal kid from the states blue jeans and a white hoody. The only thing that stood out was the ring on his right hand it was made from Oryx how I knew that I did not know I just did. "It's rude to stair Percy" he said. His voice was firm but not commanding like Zeus's." how do you know my name?"

"You talk in your sleep"

I need to get out of that habit it will only last so long before I say something I should not" at this point the man walked towards me and sat on the chair and explained why I was alive and what I could do.

"You wonder why you are alive" this was not a question this was a statement like he knew what I was thinking. "You are alive as I see resilience I see potencal to rise about what is laced before you to change the strings of fate and to become my champion. This is my offer you need not except but hear me out first. You will assemble a team of fallen heroes who well learn from me how to wield a ancient power you will become protectors of the earth. You will glide them thought the long night and you will lead humanity into a new era stronger than ever before. Know this as well Nxy, Erebos and Gaia are rising and only you can stop them. The gods know that Gaia is rising and the next great prophecy has been issued by the new oracle. I do believe you know her, she is called ratchal. Any way 7 heroes of the gods will battle Gaia there is however one slight problem with the fact you are one of the 7 hero's and you are in the void. As for Nyx and Erebos you and you team will have to stop them. If you do not want to help then I will place you back in Tartarus."

I looked at him gone out so I could return to Tartarus where everything wants to kill me or I could save the gods." No not the god's at least you not have to save the ones you not like." The man said. How could this be I could go back get rid of Zeus and become a protector so the people I care about will never come to harm.

His reply was what shocked me the most "you wear your emotions on your sleeve it makes you easy to read easy to predict." Was I that easy to read? It seems that way. But it did not matter for I had made up my mind I would help this man I had just one question" what is your name?" the man frowned at that but his reply was a statement " my name is meaning less but you have to call me something so you can call me James, James Jones."

With that he walked out and I followed call me stupid but he was the only person I had seen hear and I still had many questions." If I was falling into the void then where is this?" I asked." This is the void but to answer the real question the answer is as follows. The void is limitless it is nothing and everything it does not obey the laws of physics and those who can control it are not bound by time or space. Yes this means I could step into the void and exit at the very start of time its self."

"So it the limit of everything then?" I wanted to know everything that I could about it call me a child of Athena if you must but the void had got my interest.

"Yes in a way it is, but enough questions for the moment now you training begins but first have something to drink you're going to need it." James informed me. Why did I get the feeling I was going to be very tired by the end of the day.

I took the water and drank it all only then had I realised how thirsty I was. After drinking the water I felt my strength come back and considering what I was about to be was put through I need all the strength I could get. I started with what James called the simple ability that I had to master. I needed to call on the void ye that was it, it does not sound that hard right. Wrong after what must have been hours of me trying to call on the void I got a small spark ,like what you would get from lighting a fire, on my hand it flicked but it stayed. At this point James told me the cast the void at one of the many targets that had appeared in the court yard where I was practising. I did and as the spark hit the target it turned to ash and the too nothing it was completely gone. I felt dranded however james saw and gave me some water, that I drank. That was a good idea as I felt like I was about to claps.

"Well done Percy that is called the nova bomb it is a projectile made up of the very void its self. For this reason it will destroy anything it is radius. Good work now keep practising and have some more water if you need it"

And so I did till I could make a nova bomb with a ten meter radius. It must have taken me at least a day but I never felt tired. That was odd I am always tired. So I did the only thing I could think of I asked James. "You do not get tired in the void because it is not bowned by time so no time has in fact passed. When you master the void you will be able to do this on earth" his face widened into a smile "now this is where the real fun begins" he said with glee resulting in a huff from me.

Next I was learning the ways of the night stalker to make a bow from the void that can kill someone and weaken those around them till even a titan as no harder than a mortal. It also tied the essence together meaning what pain I inflicted on one was inflicted on the all. This was very useful when dealing with multiple treats at once. The way of the defender was on my list next this was creating a shield from the void after the two offence skills I had just learn it was a nice change of pace till James started to fire crossbow bolts at me. In the end a had learn the skills of the defender, and got a new set of bruises, so I could create impenetrable shields around multiple objects and myself at the same time. The shield would last for as long as I could hold it.

By this point I through I had got myself a nice little brake may be. No it was onto the next set of skills this time it was my skills with fire. I know a son of the sea playing with fire. It's not that bad as my father's nature protects me but that did not stop me burning holes in my new shirt. First was the skills of the gunslinger to create a gun from flames. It did not take me to long after all it was some of the same skills as the night stalker but I was calling upon fire instead of the void. Next I learnt the skills of the sunbreaker to create flaming hammers that I could catapult on my enemy's. I do hope Hephaestus does not get to angry with me. Then I learnt the skills of the sunslinger to create mini suns where I need them. A good skill if you can't like a fire on a camping trip. James also said something about the fire of life that even death cannot extinguish.

The last set of powers I had to learn was the power of the storm yes lightning Zeus big power. "how am I meant to do that" I questioned in a aggravated voice" I am not a son of Zeus so do tell me how am I going to suman lightning" James just looked at me and asked "Do you know how lightning is formed?" I just stood there. "Water partials in the clouds lose their elections leaving an area of high election densitety resulting in a attractive force between the elections from the water and the protons from the ground when they is enough charge the electrons are removed from the water with stuck force they create lightning. You can control water so you can create Lightning."

For days I tried till at last I could create lightning. Then I mastered the skills I needed. I became a blade dancer so I could surround myself in electricity and zap from place to place electrocuting those in my way. Then I learn the skills of the striker to create electricity in my hand and slam in down shaking they very earth its self. Then it was my final skill the way of the stormcaller with this I learnt how to create lighting at my very finger tips and shoot it. As I could already create a hurricanic with my water powers now I could fill it with lightning. I had mastered the skills of Zeus his self.

James walked up to me "You have do well Percy and you skills show of you power but you are just one person it is time to decide who you want to be part of your team. They must be in Elysium yes this means they must be dead. In time you may recruit living heroes but for now stick to the dead as we don't want any gods to catch wind of what is going on." I knew this already but one bit stuck out "Won't a god know as we are taking souls from Elysium wont hades see?" James smirked at this "A good question but the Olympians care little for the underworld and its inhabitants and hades will not say anything as he does not want to speak to the Olympians." With this in mind I set about creating my team.


End file.
